It is proposed to isolate and biochemically characterize somatic mammalian cell mutants in cholesterol and cholesterol ester synthesis. Mutants will be isolated as resistant to small molecule regulators such as 25-hydroxycholesterol and as auxotrophs using BrdU-visible light selection.